Just A Dream
by TwistedWings
Summary: Bella gets sick of Edward and realises she loves Jake. They find eachother and help eachother with their problems with one solution: sex! Bella/Jacob OOC Plz read and review. One-shot songfic


**AN: I was listening 2 Nelly's Just a Dream and this one shot popped into my head abt Jacob and Bella! I really hope u like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I was sitting with Edward in his room watching a movie, thinnking about my talk with Jake at the garage. He's right, I'm rushing into it because I was afraid to show my feelings. After Edward left, Jake was there to help me get back to myself again. Once Edward got back, I was dumb enough to go back to him and I can't pretend like I love him anymore. I want Jacob, no I need Jacob because he was and always will be there, plus he's willing to give me one thing I want: _sex._

I jumped up from Edward's bed and walked downstairs, like a puppy he followed me. I walked to the closet and got my jacket, I was so close to the door but Edward stopped me. "Where are you going love?" he asked in that annoying velvet-like voice, I turned around. "I'm going to go see Jake, I have something important to tell him." he looked at me suspiciously, "Love, what do you need to tell him?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowing. "That I love him." I said with a smile growing on my face, he laughed as if I was joking.

I raised my eyebrows and his laughed faded, his face now serious. I opened the door and looked over my shoulder, "It's over Edward, I can't pretend anymore." "Go ahead and be the doggie's whore." his words stopped me dead in my tracks, I spun on my heel and looked him in the eye. "What the fuck is your problem you asshole. I don't want you anymore, I realise that I love Jacob way more than I ever could love you, and yes there will be sex because he's not frigid unlike you. So goodbye Edward." I said while leaving.

I got into my truck and made my way to the little red shack. I was thinking of him the whole ride, his smile, his hair, his woodsy scent, his lips, everything that had to do with him and how much I loved him. When I got to his house Billy opened the door. "Hey Bells, what you doin here?" I smiled at him, "Hey Billy, is Jacob here?" he nodded no, "He's at Sam and Emily's." I said thanks and got back in my truck, this time turning on the radio.

**I was thinking about her  
>Thinking about me<br>Thinking about us, what we gonna be  
>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.<br>So I travel back, down that road.  
>Who she come back? No one knows.<br>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**

**Jacob's POV**

I was so pissed at myself for what I said to Bella, I couldn't stay at my house anymore. "Dad, I'm going to Sam and Emily's." he yelled ok and I ran in the pouring rain, thinking about how much I wish Bella loved me more than a friend and I used to be cocky and arrogant and stupid. I was always making it worse than it all had to be, but I'm gonna try and be there for her. Whether I like it or not, well maybe.

**I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.**  
><strong>Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.<strong>  
><strong>I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.<strong>  
><strong>And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.<strong>  
><strong>Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.<strong>  
><strong>Cuz I can still feel it in the air.<strong>  
><strong>See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.<strong>

I just want Bella so bad, this was my last thought before I reaached Sam and Emily's. As I walked through the door I saw Quil with little Claire and Jared with Kim. From the noises I knew Sam and Emily were in the kitchen, I said hey to everyone and sat at the table next to Paul. I came at the right time because Emily was bringing muffins out with the help of Sam. "Hey Jake, I'm glad you stopped by." Emily said with a sweet smile, she really is like a mother to us.

**My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.**  
><strong>She left me, I'm tied.<strong>  
><strong>Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.<strong>

I would marry Bella if she would just leave that prick Edward, I imprinted on her that day I told her I couldn't see her anymore, that's why I went to her place. Everyone in the pack knows even Leah and Leah isn't so bitchy anymore because she imprinted, they all support me when I go at it with Edward. That's when I smelt her strawberry and vanilla scent and heard her loud truck coming down the path. Everyone looked at me.

**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**  
><strong>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<strong>  
><strong>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.<strong>  
><strong>So I travel back, down that road.<strong>  
><strong>Who she come back? No one knows.<strong>  
><strong>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I hopped out of my truck once I arrived, hoping Jake would want me as I wanted him. I walked towards the door and thought I saw Jake at the door, but he faded away. That made me very self conscious and hesitant that he still liked me after our conversation earlier in the garage. I finally walked up to the door and knocked not wanting to intrude on them. Emily answered the door and welcomed me into the dining room, as soon as I saw Jake I ran to him, suprisingly not tripping, and hugged him.

**Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.**  
><strong>Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.<strong>  
><strong>Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.<strong>

He pulled me back and I looked into his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips, feeling the greatest shock go through my body. I pulled back for air and he smiled at me, "Jacob, I love you, way more than I could ever love Edward. I feel this pull to you but it's not just that, you were there for everything and Edward was a huge asshole. You were right and he will never give me two things I want: _sex and children. _But I definetely know you can but I love you Jacob and I want you forever." I was on the verge of tears once I finished.

**I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.**  
><strong>And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.<strong>  
><strong>But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.<strong>  
><strong>Cuz I was wrong.<strong>

He smiled at me but he looked like he was thinking and his smile faded. "So what happened to Edward?" he spat the name, "I dumped him because I realized after our talk earlier that I was stupid and a douchebag for getting back together with Edward." My tears began to fall and Jacob sat down in a chair at the table and pulled me into his lap. He kissed my tear stains and I pulled up his chin and kissed him again, we were fully making out when someone interrupted us.

**And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**  
><strong>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<strong>  
><strong>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.<strong>  
><strong>So I travel back, down that road.<strong>  
><strong>Who she come back? No one knows.<strong>  
><strong>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.<strong>

We both got up and walked to the truck, we drove to his house and jumped into his window to avoid questions from Billy. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall while kissing me, this made me gasp and he took that chance to stick his tongue in my mouth. We explored eachother's mouths, we ripped eachother's clothes off and he threw me on the bed. He growled playfully, "Bella I imprinted on you." I stopped and stared at him, I kissed him harder and grinded myself against his monster.

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**  
><strong>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.<strong>  
><strong>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.<strong>  
><strong>I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.<strong>  
><strong>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.<strong>  
><strong>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.<strong>

He looked at me questioningly and I nodded my approval, he kissed down my body and kissed my clit. I groaned as he ate me, while pumping his fingers in and out of me, making me go over the edge. "JACOB!" I yelled as I came and he lapped up my juices and kissed my mouth. I tasted myself on him, and he positioned himself at my entrance. "This might hurt baby." he said softly as he entered me, going all the way to my barrier breaking it, I cried as he did.

**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**  
><strong>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<strong>  
><strong>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.<strong>  
><strong>So I travel back, down that road.<strong>  
><strong>Who she come back? No one knows.<strong>  
><strong>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.<strong>

He kissed away my tears and soon all pain was replaced by pure pleasure. I bucked my hips against him and he quickly responded satisfying me fully. I intertwined my fingers in his black choppy hair and tugged at it. We moved in sync and were completely pleasing eachother, "Oh Bella" Oh my god Jacob", we said back and forth. After a couple more grinds, he hit a sweet spot and bit my shoulder making me go into an instant orgasm. We came and collapsed next to eachother, "I love you" we both said at the same time. We smiled at eachother, cuddled and fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**  
><strong>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<strong>  
><strong>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.<strong>  
><strong>So I travel back, down that road.<strong>  
><strong>Who she come back? No one knows.<strong>  
><strong>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.<strong>

**AN: Plz tell me what you think and how you liked it! Plz read more of my stories! Thx 4 reading and plz review.  
>TwilightLover265<strong>


End file.
